Vyodros
Vyodros was a human cleric that was among the first to explore the frontiers of Eskarya. Background Life eternal and thousands of worshippers was what Vyodros enjoyed since man first heard his thunderous roar in the night as he fought with his rival in the skies over Sossal in northern Faerûn. Thus was the life of a deity to whom the Sossrim people made offerings and sacrifices to bargain for him to send his storms elsewhere. The ongoing enmity with his half-brother Uhemis, the God of the Winds, would deal great turmoil for the people of Sossrim and their city of Naupau and so their shamans made a pact with Nixtar, the God of Trickery to get their revenge. Transforming into a giant snowy owl (a creature sacred to the Sossrim people), Nixtar baited Vyodros into believing the beast was a familiar in service of his half-brother Uhemis. Calling down a violent tempest to smite the beast, the shamans of the Sossrim preached Vyodros to be a false god, an outsider in their pantheon. The shrine within Naupau to his name was torn down and ground to dust beneath hammer and hoof, and the offerings and sacrifices disappeared in an instant. Without followers, Vyodros felt his powers weaken, his resolve wain, and soon the great abyss would rush to his embrace. He would awake, uncertain of time passed, or distance travelled. All he knew was that his body now bled, as it did from his brow, and that each stretch and step ached. He was human - an occurrence he was very keen to rectify. Certain that worship is the way to regain his status as a deity, Vyodros seeks a new land in which he might find new souls who deem him worthy of praise through actions of good and glory. Adventures in Eskarya The First Chapel Expedition During the first expedition into the wilds of Eskarya, Vyodros was amongst the pair of adventurers slain when the party was set upon wolves. Upon being revived, he was instilled further with his divine status. Arriving later at the Chapel of Kaarin, he is responsible for alerting the goblin residents to their presence when he accidentally sets off a crossbow trap. Vyodros would prove his capability with his mace several times in the trip, first against the goblins and then against giant vultures that harried them on their return to Fort Eskarya. The Second Chapel Expedition Electing once again to travel for the Chapel, the party was set upon by a Gnoll pack headed by a Pack Lord - confronted by noneless than Vyodros himself. Defeating the feral beasts, they remained unmolested until they eventually arrive at the Chapel. As twig blights sprung forth from the overgrowth, one of the party, Manyn moved to attack, such actions eventually leading to an encounter with a Treant and the sorcerer's own death. After final rites and offerings, the decision was made to depart for home at Fort Eskarya once more. Return to the Kobold Cave Having spent time making plans for his grand chapel dedicated in his name, Vyodros once again ventured forth on an expedition to the previously discovered Kobold Cave with a party largely unknown to him. Despite not having seen the destination personally, he elected to lead the way - finding naught but confusion. After a confrontation with a Orc scouting party (the last surviving Orc of which was branded with Vyodros' mark and sent upon his way as a newly-made disciple), the party made camp. In the night, they are attacked by Phase Spiders and defeated them handily. When they later arrived at the Kobold Cave, Vyodros' abilities once again proved potent against the Kobold Inventors and Sorcerers alike as the party steals their way into a treasure room. Vyodros would eventually claim a silver-plate bound tome called the Enchiridion of the Silver Void for himself, adding them to the collection of unusual seeds and the stolen ornate goblet he had acquired earlier. Return to the Kobold Cave... Again Vyodros, confident in his ability to lead once again led the party astray in quick order, straight into the path of an Ettin. In the encounter, Vyodros would find himself impressed at the hardiness of their new half-orc companion Mogur, striking up a strange friendship with the barbarian. With the Ettin defeated, the party elected to explore the eponymous Ettin cave and quickly worked through the monstrosities remaining within - although in a noble action to clear the way of a horde of spider eggs, Vyodros found himself paralysed for the night. He awoke reinvigorated, certain that he had cheated death once more by the sureness of his personal will and might. These thoughts of grandeur would only grow when that night he found himself levitating, certain that he had once again taken another step towards his prior divine form. Such belief would prove his hubris upon their arrival at the Kobold Cave, when Vyodros attempted to simply float across a fast-flowing stream of saltwater, only to plunge into the depths and find himself forced to swim to the other side. Engaged in combat with a Guard Drake and another Kobold Sorcerer, Vyodros, fighting side-by-side with Alton and Mogur found conflict between them when the use of a charming spell turned the half-orc barbarian against Vyodros and the Drow. After commanding Mogur to swim to buy the pair time, Vyodros stumbled across a mighty warhammer that he claimed for himself - and then promptly used the newly dubbed Vyolnir to strike down Mogur and break him free of the charm. Category:Player Characters